


Boss's Orders

by CarnivalMirai



Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Victor Nikiforov, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Mob, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dark Katsuki Yuuri, Dark Victor Nikiforov, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, First Meetings, Flirting, M/M, Mafia Katsuki Yuuri, Mafia Victor Nikiforov, Minor Character Death, Murder Husbands, Murder Kink, Omega Katsuki Yuuri, Omega Verse, Size Kink, Snowballing, Squirting, Teasing, Thirsty Katsuki Yuuri, Thirsty Victor Nikiforov, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Victor Nikiforov Has a Big Dick, intersex omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21694828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarnivalMirai/pseuds/CarnivalMirai
Summary: The Pakhan holds a banquet and Yuuri Katsuki just so happens to find himself at said banquet.Or: The first time Victor and Yuuri meet.DO NOT COPY TO ANOTHER SITE.Не копируйте это на другой сайт.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Femme Fatale Mob Wife Yuuri [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1543327
Comments: 60
Kudos: 858





	Boss's Orders

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, based on a prompt by [Philatos!](https://twitter.com/Philatoswrites)
> 
> Don’t forget to follow me on [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/CarnivalMirai) where I also post teasers and announcements!

“Fifty thousand for one night.” Yuuri frowned. “Just to accompany me to this banquet.” Yuuri scoffed, rolling his eyes. 

“And what makes you think you’re worth my time?” Yuuri questioned, raising his brow. “Why do you think I would want to hang off your arm all night while you go to some fancy banquet?” 

“Because fifty thousand is a lot of money.” Maximillion replied. “Money that you seem to want.” Yuuri cocked his brow again. 

“Hmm. Any other perks?” Yuuri asked, pushing the boundaries a bit. 

“I’ll pay for you to pick out a dress and some shoes.” 

“So let me get this straight. You want to pay me fifty thousand dollars, plus a dress to accompany you next Thursday evening for a banquet.” Yuuri clarified.

“Correct.”

“And before I accept… why do you have to pay someone to accompany you?” Yuuri knew the answer was probably somewhat humiliating. After all, who would willingly go on a date with Maximillion? A laughable concept, if you asked Yuuri. Of course, Yuuri was going to accept the offer anyway, but if he could make the alpha squirm just a little… it would make his time more worth it. 

“Boss’s orders.” He sighed, boss being the one and only Pakhan, not that Yuuri needed to know. “Everyone comes in twos.” 

“Hmm.” Yuuri huffed. “Not as satisfying an answer as I had hoped.” He murmured condescendingly. “Very well, fifty thousand dollars in cash, your card so I can buy something to wear, and we have a deal.” Yuuri said.

“How do I know you won’t buy anything else on my card?” The alpha frowned. 

“You don’t.” Yuuri smuggly smiled. “But by the sounds of it, you don’t have much choice.” The alpha clicked his tongue. 

“I’ll have the money ready for tomorrow.” Yuuri grinned, satisfied. 

“Perfect. It was a pleasure doing business with you, Maximillion.” Yuuri said with a coquettish smile.

———————————————————————

With fifty thousand dollars and a credit card now in his hands, Yuuri marked his calendar. And obviously he was going to make use of the piece of plastic in his hands, starting off with some new clothes. Yuuri, of course, goes to town on a spending spree. Makeup, luxury shoes and bags, dresses… anything he can sponge from this credit card. It’s not like he’s paying the bill for it, anyway. 

Yuuri Katsuki is one very, very high maintenance omega, yet, not one alpha has been able to satisfy his needs. He’s a very particular person. Of course, rich is preferable, and so is handsome. But a _click_ is by far the most important (followed very very closely by rich and handsome). So a sugar dating website seems like the perfect place to look, right? There was a lot of choice, he could set his own rules, experiment… 

Well, Yuuri supposed it wasn’t all bad. These men were rich enough and willing to pay for his time, even with the _“sex only on my grounds”_ rule. And, well, Maximillion just so happened to be one of those men willing to pay for his time. He may be rich, but damn, he was the sleaziest alpha Yuuri had ever met, and by a big margin. In fact, Yuuri was close to declining meeting him until money was offered. 

And that’s how he got here, shopping on someone else’s credit card. 

By the time Thursday rolled around, Yuuri was determined to be the most boring date for Maximillion. After all, he’d already been paid. He just had to show up. The black dress was a floor length one sleeved gown, with the most beautiful glittery mesh overlay, and the most dainty pintucks. The lace of the dress was covered with crystals and rhinestones, the neck and shoulder of the dress adorned with crystals in the same manner. And his favourite part? A leg slit that showed off creamy skin and long legs. 

Yuuri didn’t look half bad, if he did say so himself. MAC Russian Red was swiped over his lips. Picking up his handbag, he headed to meet Maximillion at the lobby of the apartment complex. He waited patiently, already disappointed that Maximillion was not already here. Yuuri rolled his eyes as Maximillion finally pulled up. Yuuri went out to meet him. 

“Thank you for accompanying me.” Maximillion said as Yuuri got into the car. 

“Your money is thanks enough.” Yuuri reassured with a coquettish smile. 

They arrived at the hotel for the banquet and climbed out of the car, Yuuri hanging off his arm like expensive arm candy. Maximillion tried to make conversation with Yuuri but they didn’t have much to say at all. He was pretty boring, Yuuri thought, not really much to say. No wonder he can’t get himself a partner. 

Dinner was especially quiet. Yuuri found himself sat between Maximillion and an alpha woman, and even though the food was decent, impressive, to be quite honest. Fillet mignon and lobster tail served with dauphinoise potatoes, tender stem broccoli, and carrots, followed by chocolate lava cake. Honestly, if it weren’t for Yuuri’s incredibly boring company, he might have enjoyed the meal much more. But whatever, the food was free and he was being paid. Plus, he got a shopping spree out of it. 

The evening slowly got worse, for Maximillion dragged Yuuri out to socialise. Men gathered in the main hall, glasses of wine in one hand, clingy partners in the other. Yuuri wanted to just roll his eyes, but alas, he stayed, clung to this alpha’s arm like he was paid to do. He stood in silence, expressing his boredom through his face. 

The time came when the alpha unlooped himself from Yuuri’s arm and walked away, following a crowd of what Yuuri assumed to be his companions. “Finally…” Yuuri thought with a sigh. Maybe Maximillion thought him uninteresting. Even better. Now free to roam, Yuuri made his way out to the balcony. 

The sky was clear, the stars shining bright. Yuuri’s skin prickled with goosebumps at the frigid September air, watching his breath condense as he sighed. His skin may be cold, but he felt oddly warm. Perhaps the St. Petersburg weather didn’t have as much of an effect on him as he first thought. He pondered. What was he going to do with his life? Yuuri had come here as a dancer and when that didn’t quite work out, he started selling his time to people. 

Though so far, it’s been rather profitable. If Yuuri didn’t have such a spending habit, perhaps he would have retired elsewhere and wouldn’t have to work. But, it’s not his fault all the crystal adorned dresses also come with a price sky high. Nevermind. Yuuri supposed that for now, he’d have to just keep selling his time to people.

“What is someone as beautiful as you doing here alone?” A voice crooned. “I’m sure I requested everyone comes with a partner.” Yuuri turned around to see a tall figure stalking towards him, hands in his pockets. He has the most pristine suit-- Giorgio Armani, Yuuri recognised instantly-- and _oh, woah._

Art by [VodkaaKola](https://twitter.com/vodkaakola/status/1202944638073466880/photo/1) (Twitter) [VodkaaKola](https://www.instagram.com/vodkaakola/?hl=en) (IG) 

He had the most striking blue eyes, bright and captivating, and what looked to be the silkiest silver locks Yuuri had ever laid eyes on. Coupled with a tall nose and a sharp jaw and high cheekbones? This man was the full package. But who _is_ he? Yuuri cocked his hip, raising a brow as the man stood beside him, leaning on the rail of the balcony, a glass of white wine in his hand. 

“Want a sip?” The alpha offered, holding out his glass of wine. He was already far, far, _far_ more alluring than Maximillion. Yuuri wondered what on Earth they were both doing at the same event. “It’s premium quality, fermented for a hundred years.” 

“No, thank you.” Yuuri politely declined before turning back to stare at the stars above. 

“So? What brings you here on such a bleak evening?” Yuuri shrugged. 

“Money.” He snorted with a bit of a half smile. “Someone paid me to accompany them to this banquet. Guess they thought I was too boring after a while.” He shrugged. “The feeling is mutual, at least.” 

“Oh? Whom might it be with such bad manners?” Asked the silverite. “I find you to be delightful.”

“Flirting, are we?” Yuuri raised a brow in amusement as he turned to face him once more. 

“Perhaps.” Confirmed the alpha. “Would a name be too much to ask?” 

“Well that depends. What do you intend to do with that information?” Yuuri asked back, a bit of flirtiness lacing his words. 

“Why don’t you give it to me and find out?” Yuuri huffed in amusement. 

“Yuuri. Yuuri Katsuki.” He said. “And you? I hardly find it plausible that someone as handsome as _you_ could possibly be attending the same banquet as Maximillion.” Yuuri scoffed. 

“Maximillion? _He’s_ the one who bought your time?” Eyes widen and brows raise, the alpha’s face contorting into a frown. 

“You know him?” Piercing blue eyes sharpened. 

“I do indeed… and now I know which _‘leeching, arrogant omega who I paid fifty thousand for’_ he’s talking about.” Yuuri scowled in amusement. 

“He paid for me to accompany him. Not to entertain him like a clown.” Yuuri snorted again. “Besides, you never answered my question.” Yuuri said with the most petulant pout. Victor huffed, smiling at Yuuri’s demanding tone. 

“Victor. Victor Nikiforov.” Yuuri’s breath hitched, brows shooting upwards. Yuuri knew of him. Ruthless, cold blooded, yet stunningly enticing. The pakhan, that’s who Victor was. “Now, I refuse to leave you looking so disinterested at a banquet I organised. Would you like to accompany me?” His voice was velvety and soft and Yuuri could not tear his eyes away from the man in front of him.

“The Pakhan…” He uttered quietly. Victor smiled.

“Oh, so you do know who I am?” Yuuri nodded. “And to think I wanted to save that detail for later.” He chuckled. “I promise I'm not scary.” Victor reassured with a bright smile, and for some reason, Yuuri believed that. “So what do you say? Would you like to accompany me?” At first, Yuuri pondered hesitantly. He knew it would be best to stay away from someone so dangerous. But Victor… he was charming, charismatic, and Yuuri, for some reason, seemed drawn to him like a magnet. His head told him to politely decline, but his gut told him to go with him. Oddly enough, Yuuri did not feel in danger, nor did he feel as if Victor would actually kill him.

“Okay.” With a smile, Victor held out his arm and Yuuri looped himself around Victor’s arm. Yes. This was far, far, _far_ more exciting than Maximillion. Yuuri didn’t ask where they were headed, but when the Pakhan re-entered the banquet hall with the most beautiful arm candy anyone had ever seen, heads certainly turned. 

“There is a few hours left if you care to stay.” Victor said. “Or if you’d prefer we can step out? Go elsewhere?” Two things arose from this question - one, Yuuri could get himself kidnapped by agreeing. And it sounded crazy but for some reason, Yuuri just did not think the Pakhan would try to kidnap him. And two, he kind of wanted to stay. Victor’s company was enjoyable, and there was something about this banquet he wanted to stay for. 

“I’ll stay.” Yuuri said as they stood, leaning against the bar, a drink immediately poured for Yuuri as they looked over at everyone, loud and intoxicated. “Besides, it would be a nice opportunity to get to know you better.” He said with a smug half smile, eyes sharp. 

He had a very confident aura to him, Victor noticed. One that was sexy and thrilling and in some ways, asserting dominance. Oh, he’s certainly interesting. Victor definitely wanted to get to know Yuuri better, too, and in more ways than one. Victor wondered if that degree of dominance carried over to the bedroom too. Victor _wanted_ him.

“I like the confidence.” Victor commented.

“It’s the reason I’m still alive.” Yuuri scoffed, rolling his eyes. “I’d probably be dead in a ditch somewhere if it weren’t for my confidence. Most alphas are disgusting like that.” He scowled. “You, however, seem much more like a real gentleman.” Yuuri flirted with an amused smirk. 

“And you trust I wouldn’t hurt you? Even knowing who I am?” Victor questioned out of curiosity. Of course, he’d never hurt the omega, oh no. He’s far more interested in… courting him than killing him. 

“Hmm… I don’t think you could.” Yuuri said. “Well, _obviously,_ you could, there’s nothing stopping that. But I feel like maybe… your heart might not be as cold as they make out.” Yuuri explained. “Or maybe it’s just me you wouldn’t kill.” Yuuri shrugged. 

“Presumptuous.” Victor mused. 

“Observant.” Countered Yuuri, sipping at his drink. 

“Hmm. You are quite mouthy, aren’t you?” Victor chuckled, a hint of playfulness in his voice as he inched closer into Yuuri’s personal space. 

“As if I’d be half as interesting without a bit of attitude.” Yuuri rolled his eyes again. “Besides, I don’t see you doing anything to stop me.” He pouted with a bit of a disapproving frown. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d have thought you liked my attitude.” 

“I never said I didn’t like it, did I? Don’t get me wrong, love, I very much like it.” Chided Victor, much to Yuuri’s amusement. 

“Good. You’ll have to get used to it.” Victor cocked his brow at Yuuri’s flirty tone, a half smile on his face. 

“Oh? Says who? Last I checked, I make the commands around here.” Victor queried, playing along with Yuuri’s flirting. 

“You’ll soon see, Victor, that it’ll be me calling all the shots.” Yuuri grinned, almost predatory and captivating, like how a lion baits its’ prey. And Victor, indeed, would soon find that that is true. Very, _very_ true. Without even knowing it, Yuuri already had Victor wrapped around his finger. 

“Hmm. I can’t say I necessarily disapprove.” Victor huffed, sipping at his champagne. Yuuri gave a cocky smile at that, feeling rather proud of himself. “You are very lovely after all.” Victor reached out, wrapping one arm around Yuuri’s waist to pull him in, grasping him tight.

“Did I say you could touch?” Yuuri asked with a fetching smile. “Naughty Victor, touching without permission. It makes me wonder where else you’d want to touch me.” Yuuri said with a snide smile. He wondered how far he could push this man’s boundaries.

“I don’t see you doing anything to stop me.” Yuuri let out a breathy huff, sipping at his cocktail as Victor’s knee pushed between Yuuri’s thighs. “As for other places I want to touch… well…” One hand cupped Yuuri’s face before trickling down his jaw and neck, over his clavicle and to his lovely breast. “Here for sure, I’d love to touch, if you’d let me.” 

“Hmm. All you have to do is ask.” Teased Yuuri as Victor squeezed his breast through the luxurious fabric of his dress. “They swell up a lot… you know… when it’s _that_ time of the year.” Victor’s knees almost buckled. He knew _exactly_ what time of the year that would be. “It tastes quite sweet, if I do say so myself.” Victor’s breath hitched as he squeezed again, before Yuuri abruptly knocked his hand away. 

“I’d love a taste.” Victor bit, a bead of sweat trickling down his forehead as he felt his pants tighten. 

“Hmm. You would, wouldn’t you, you pervert.” Yuuri said with a coy smile. 

“You really aren’t scared to backchat, are you?” Commented Victor as he sipped the rest of his champagne before putting his drink down, both arms wrapped around Yuuri’s waist, his sweet scent filling his nose. “Do you know what I normally do to people who talk back to me” His voice had a bit of an enchanting, yet dangerous edge to it, accompanied by a smug smirk.

“I hear you’re ruthless.” Yuuri nonchalantly replied. “But like I said, you wouldn’t hurt me.” 

“And you’re willing to test it?” Yuuri shrugged. 

“I guess you could say that.” Victor leaned closer, lips brushing his ear.

“Well I hate to say it but… you’re right.” His tone was low and sultry and soft in Yuuri’s ear, dropping an octave to just a mere whisper that just… _did things_ to Yuuri. Yuuri bit back a bit of a moan as Victor pressed in impossibly closer. “You truly are one of a kind, Yuuri Katsuki…” Victor sighed. “I’d quite like to keep you around for longer. You know… take you to bed… strip you down…” Yuuri gasps, jerking a little in Victor’s hold, his knee just brushing Victor’s crotch as Victor’s hand trailed up the inside of his thigh. “Get you nice and wet… perhaps even eat you out before I fuck you nice and hard… ruin you for anyone else.” Yuuri was already wet, another rivulet of slick threatening to stain the crotch of his panties.

“Honestly I think I’d let you do anything to me.” Yuuri whispered back, cunt fluttering with arousal. Victor let out a breathy laugh.

“That’s a bold thing to say to the Pakhan, don’t you think?” His hand continued to trail up and down his exposed thigh, the skin milky white and pliant beneath Victor’s fingers as Victor pressed against the wet spot of Yuuri’s panties, pulling a strained moan from his lips. 

“What, you don’t like it when I’m bold?” Yuuri teased, breath hitching as Victor’s hand continued to climbed up and down his leg, brushing the sensitive spot inside his thigh, the touch burning hot on his skin. Yuuri wanted _more._

“Oh, don’t get me wrong, it very much pleases me.” Victor reassured, his nose brushing the shell of Yuuri’s ear before his tongue flicked out. “Have I told you, by the 

way, that you smell absolutely divine?” Victor crooned, biting Yuuri’s earlobe between his teeth. 

“You haven’t.” Yuuri confirmed. “But apparently I smell best _here.”_ Yuuri spread his legs a little, grasping Victor’s hand to bring it up the inside of his thigh, guiding Victor’s palm to open up and cup his crotch. Yuuri ground down, and Victor could feel slick stick to his palm. Yuuri could hear Victor’s breath falter in his throat, a warm, shaky breath brushing by his ear as Victor’s hand pulled back to rest inside his leg, thumb rubbed soft circles on the inside of Yuuri’s thigh. “What do you say we get out of here, Victor?” Yuuri suggested, amused as Victor swallowed a lump in his throat, letting another quivering breath fall from his lips. His cock twitched in his suit pants yet again, his briefs surely stained by now, yet he tried to ignore it for the time being.

“My hotel room is on the top floor.” Victor said. “Let me handle something, first. Are you squeamish?” Asked Victor out of the blue. Yuuri raised a brow. 

“I don’t think so.” The answer seemed to satisfy Victor. 

“Good.” Victor tugged his hand and Yuuri followed suite as they moved out further into the open. “Maximillion, where is he?” That steel exterior, put together and cold and cruel was back in an instant. 

“Here, sir.” As Maximillion came forwards, his eyes flickered to Yuuri, and the look on his face when he noticed that Yuuri Katsuki, whom he had paid fifty thousand dollars to accompany him tonight, was clinging to Victor’s arm was absolutely priceless. Yuuri grinned slyly.

“Kneel.” Maximillion obeyed. “Let me get this straight. You pay for a beautiful omega to accompany you to this banquet, and then you ditch him, leaving him lonely and cold on the balcony?” Victor’s right hand reached into the inside of his suit and he pulled a gun, quickly clicking it before holding it right between Maximillion’s eyebrows. “Utterly disrespectful, don’t you think?” The grin on Victor’s face was cunning, menacing, Yuuri should be terrified, especially at the sight of Victor’s gun. But _oh,_ Yuuri found himself turned on by that dark aura. 

“B-boss… p-please…” Pleading eyes landed on Yuuri. “Yuuri, p-please… please I’m sorry…” He begged, but Yuuri clicked his tongue and rolled his eyes. And with that, Victor pulled the trigger. A sudden _bang!_ fell upon the banquet hall, deafening and ear piercing. Victor’s arm tightened around Yuuri’s waist as he put his gun away. His shirt and pants were stained with blood, red splatter standing out against his shirt. 

“Are you okay, Yuuri?” But instead of fear, Victor just saw one thing.

_Lust._

Yuuri’s cunt throbbed with need. Watching Victor take over, take power, watching Victor _kill_ was much more enchanting than anything else. A sweet smell filled Victor’s nose once again and instantly, he knew what Yuuri needed. 

“Fuck… Victor…” Was all Yuuri could say before Victor dragged him out of sight to the elevator. The door opened, and they got in. 

“I could smell you, you know.” Victor said lowly as he pressed Yuuri up against the wall of the lift. “Who could have guessed that seeing me kill someone, seeing me splattered in blood turned you on so much?” He teased, his hand trailing up the inside of Yuuri’s thigh again. “Tell me, Yuuri, what it is that’s so arousing.” Victor’s cock strained in his pants, now fully hard as he lifted one of Yuuri’s legs, hooking it over his arm. He stepped in closer, their clothed sexes brushing against one another. Yuuri’s breath hitched. 

“You…” Yuuri whispered, already breathless. “So powerful and… god, _fuck!”_ Yuuri cursed as Victor’s hips rocked, slick flooding his panties. “S-so dominant…” Yuuri gasped out. “And then seeing… seeing you splattered with blood… god… I’m a mess for falling so quickly-- _mmgh!”_ Yuuri heaved as he rutted against Victor’s clothed member, already feeling the size against him. 

“Wow.” Breathed Victor as he pushed aside the crotch of Yuuri’s panties to expose his plump peach, already swollen with arousal. “I thought you were delightful when I first saw you,” Victor’s palm cupped Yuuri’s pussy, wet with slick and pulsing beneath his hand, “but I never imagined you’d be this fascinating.” Yuuri mewled, grinding against the palm of Victor’s hand. 

“God, fuck, mmh… Victor… please…” Yuuri moaned, head thrown back against the mirrored wall of the lift, hands grabbing the handrail. “Mmh! Ahh!” Yuuri’s chest heaved with every breath as Victor’s finger slid between the wet folds of his cunt, coating his finger in sweet slick. His finger pulled back, leaving behind a chain of sticky fluid before he pushed the digit in. Yuuri’s breath caught in his throat as Victor’s finger breached him.

Yuuri was soft, warm, his walls clamping down on Victor’s digit. Slowly, he began to pump in and out, in and out, gauging each of Yuuri’s reactions, from the riding of his hips, to the slew of lewd moans. His finger crooked, looking for one spot that would send Yuuri to the stars. Yuuri’s hips rolled back against Victor’s finger and sure enough--

“Ahh! Oh, t-there, there, Victor… please…” Yuuri whined as Victor pushed another finger in, the tips of his fingers massaging his sweet spot with every pump. 

“Five more floors, can you make it without coming?” Victor asked with a bit of a cruel smile as he fingered Yuuri harder, juice dribbling down his hand and wrist. 

“Try me.” Panted Yuuri with deep, heavy breaths. “Mmh!” Yuuri’s head hit the mirror again, cunt tightening as Victor worked a third finger in. “Fuck!”

“The mouthiness doesn’t go away, even when you’re like this.” Victor chuckled in amusement. “I love that about you.” Victor let out a breathy sigh as he scissored his fingers, spreading Yuuri’s hole open with each thrust in. “You’re so wet…” He commented crudely. “Twitching around me already. Can you make it, Yuuri? We’re almost there.” Yuuri’s hope began to ride back even harder, biting his lip to hold back more lewd moans as his cunt cluttered sporadically around Victor’s fingers. 

“V-Victor… Victor I’m gonna come… Victor… Vic—!” Just as Yuuri was about to tip over the edge, Victor’s hand pulled away, leaving Yuuri feeling wrecked already. 

“We’re here.” Victor smugly smiled as the lift door opened. 

“Fuck…” Yuuri let out a frustrated growl as Victor dragged him out of the lift and scrambled for his keycard. Victor pushed the door to the suite open, immediately shoving Yuuri against the door, slamming it shut. 

“You’re so beautiful…” He mumbled, lips trailing down Yuuri’s jaw and neck. 

“Victor… Victor… please…” Yuuri needily panted. 

“Please what, darling?” Cooed Victor as his hand slid up Yuuri’s leg. 

“Please… fuck me…” Victor let out a breathy chuckle. 

“And to think you were going to be the one calling the shots.” Victor chided in amusement, much to Yuuri’s chagrin. 

“I _am_ calling the shots, and I’m telling you to _fuck me now.”_ Yuuri growled, tugging Victor in by the lapels of his suit jacket. Victor chuckled darkly again and he pulled back to lead Yuuri to the bed, pushing him down. 

“I’ll give you _exactly_ what you want and more.” Victor smirked, kneeling over Yuuri. 

“Good. You can start by undressing.” Yuuri’s dainty hands pushed the suit jacket off of Victor’s shoulders, and Victor tossed it aside before pulling off his tie. Yuuri’s hands grabbed his shirt collar, tugging him in for a hard, sloppy kiss. “Fuck me till I can feel you for weeks.” He breathlessly demanded before releasing Victor’s collar.

With a feral grumble, Victor’s hands fumbled with his belt, pulling it off and tossing it aside. Yuuri’s hands undid his trousers and pulled the waistband of his briefs down just enough to expose Victor’s length. Yuuri _moaned._ The length was thick in his hand, long enough to touch Victor’s navel. His fingers didn’t even meet around the base of his cock. 

_Fuck, taking his knot would feel amazing…_

Yuuri admired the length, red at the tip, pre-come already threatening to dribble. The tip was cut, thick and bulbous and Yuuri ran his finger along the ridge, relishing in the full body shudder it pulled from Victor. He had to resist the urge to lean forwards and just suck, for he had other plans. 

“Undo the zip.” Yuuri commanded, turning over and sitting up. Victor, without question, helped Yuuri strip out of his dress and shoes, tossing them aside. 

“Shame I can’t ruin you in that pretty dress.” Victor smiled. 

“Don’t you _dare_ ruin my dress.” Pouted Yuuri as he pliantly laid back down on the bed, spreading his legs. His panties were wet at the crotch, and Yuuri couldn’t help but dip his hand in, feeling the soft, ruddy lips of his pussy. “Mmh… Victor… weren’t you going to fuck me?” He pouted again. “Especially after leaving me so on edge before.” 

Victor’s hand cupped his soft breast. He leaned down, teeth instantly tugging at the erect bud. _“Mmh!”_ Yuuri shivered beneath him as Victor’s hand fondled with his other breast. Releasing Yuuri’s nipple, Victor’s hand trailed down to his panties and pulled them down long, luscious legs before tossing them aside. Hands pushed his thighs open, and Victor eyed the leaking, twitching peach in front of him, red and sodden already. His cocklet stood hard, clit swollen and folds soaked through, dribbling clear, sweet slick. 

Victor immediately pushed three fingers into Yuuri’s cunt. “Ahh! Harder… Victor… ahh…” Yuuri gasped, clutching the pillows beneath his head as Victor began to pump his fingers. Yuuri was already so sensitive after Victor’s teasing in the elevator, he was definitely on the verge of coming already. 

“You gonna come for me, Yuuri?” Victor’s velvety voice crooned as he crooked his fingers. Yuuri reached down, grabbing Victor’s wrist to hold him in place. 

“Victor… Victor… Fuck-- _Victor!”_ Yuuri’s hips stalled, back arching into a beautiful bow as he tossed his head back, squirting up Victor’s wrist and all over the sheets. 

“Beautiful…” Victor sighed with a smile. He withdrew his hand, now covered in slick, and used his hand to coat his cock in Yuuri’s juice. “Hold your legs open.” Obediently, Yuuri’s hands grabbed the meat of his thighs, pulling them apart. “Perfect…” _Oh,_ Victor just wanted to dive in and eat him. But, as he had learnt, it’s Yuuri who calls the shots. Lining up the tip of his cock to Yuuri’s pink lips, he pushed in with one smooth thrust. 

“Ahh! F-Fuck!” Yuuri gasped. “H-hold on… nngh…” Yuuri cried out, eyes rolling to the back of his head. 

“Okay?” Yuuri hastily nodded. 

“Fuck… you’re… mmh… big…” Yuuri huffed, sucking in a deep breath before slowly letting it out. Victor was thicker than Yuuri expected, splitting him apart, driving deep inside of him. His cunt fluttered, juice leaking down his taint. “God… so thick… Victor… ahh… filling me so well already…” Yuuri moaned with a half smirk. “Keep going…” And Victor did. He pushed his length in a few more inches, relishing in the moans that tumbled from Yuuri’s lips and the way his cunt tightened. 

“Fuck!” Yuuri cursed again. Surely it was all in by now; Yuuri could swear he could feel him up to his stomach. But when he glanced down, one hand resting on the firm bump of his lower tummy, Yuuri groaned, pussy tightening again. There were still a few inches to go. Victor pushed the rest of the way in, knocking the breath out of Yuuri’s lungs as he bottomed out. Yuuri gasped, hand rubbing over the slight curve of Victor’s bulge visible through skin.

“Look.” Yuuri purred with another sinful smile. “I can feel you here.” Victor brushed Yuuri’s hand out of the way, pressing down on the tip of his cock. “Mmh… ahhhhh…” Yuuri let out a drawn out breath, shuddering as Victor’s bulbous tip pressed against his sweet spot. “You fill me so well, splitting me open like this…” Yuuri grinned darkly again and _oh,_ Victor almost lost it. “Fuck me good and hard, Victor. I want to feel you for weeks.” 

And well, who was Victor to deny his request? 

Victor pounded into Yuuri at a brutal pace, the headboard of the bed thumping against the wall with every thrust. “Oh, you’re so wet, Yuuri…” Victor growled lowly. “Sucking me in so desperately… ahh… Yuuri…” Victor’s hand pushed his sweaty fringe back, unveiling another gorgeous blue eye. His hips continued to snap, plowing Yuuri into the soft sheets of the hotel bed. 

“Ahh… ahh… ahh… ahh…!” Yuuri sobbed with each firm thrust. It felt _heavenly_ to have Victor inside him like this, so thick, stretching him further than Yuuri had ever dared and it was the most incredible feeling. Yuuri could only _imagine_ what Victor’s knot would feel like. Hands reached for Victor’s shirt collar, pulling him down for a flurry of hot, wet kisses. “Mmh… mmgh… nngh…!” Yuuri moaned against Victor’s lips as Victor’s tongue ran across the seam of his lips. 

Desperate for more, Yuuri parted his lips for Victor’s tongue. He mewled as the tip of Victor’s tongue traced the roof of his mouth, their tongues dancing. Victor tasted of champagne and strawberries, and Yuuri honestly thought he might be addicted. Yuuri abruptly broke the kiss, chest heaving with deep, sharp breaths. A chain of saliva connected their tongue still, which Yuuri licked up before diving back in for more.

“Ahh… feels so… full… Victor… I’m gonna come again…” Yuuri breathily whispered against Victor’s kiss bitten lips, now swollen and shiny with saliva. 

“Yeah? You gonna come again for me, baby?” Yuuri nodded his head violently, forehead knocking against Victor’s as he bit his lip. 

“M-mhh… V-Victor… gonna come… come… inside me, please…” He pleaded, breath catching in his throat as Victor slammed into him again. “A-Ahh!” Yuuri’s legs tightened around Victor’s waist, clamping down as his back arched and his body shuddered through another orgasm. He squirted again, this time on Victor’s dick, sweet, citrusy slick dribbling down to his ass and all over the sheets. “Fuck… fuck…” His eyes rolled to the back of his head, seeing stars as his body trembled, toes curling with the force of his orgasm. His cocklet spurted white fluid up his stomach, untouched, twitching with every pound. 

“Oh, Yuuri… ahh… close…” Yuuri’s heels dug into Victor’s back, forcing him in deeper, harder. One of Yuuri’s arms released Victor’s neck to rest on his stomach, feeling every movement of Victor’s large cock inside of him. “Babe-- _nngh!”_ Yuuri gasped again as wet heat filled his body. Victor came, biting his lip as he released load after load inside of Yuuri, so much that it pushed back out of Yuuri around Victor’s cock with every thrust. 

“Oh, shit…” Yuuri rasped, melting to a puddle of goo beneath Victor. He whimpered, legs quivering as Victor pulled out. He lay pliant on the bed, legs spread, a mix of semen and juice dribbling out of his cunt. 

“Wow…” Victor husked, voice almost predatory as he watched globs of semen and rivulets of slick leak out of Yuuri’s peach, now red and ruddy and swollen with abuse. He reached his hand forwards, thumb sliding through the mess and rubbing the sticky mess over Yuuri’s sensitive clit. 

“Mmh…” Yuuri squirmed, rutting back against Victor’s thumb. “You know…” He said after catching his breath, “you didn’t quite get a chance to taste.” Yuuri’s tongue flicked out, eyes sharp and focussed as he watched Victor’s eyes glaze over with lust, letting out a deep growl, rumbling in his throat. When he caught Yuuri’s dangerous smile, he instantly grabbed Yuuri’s thighs, forcing them apart. “Oh!” Yuuri shrieked in pleasure as Victor’s mouth enveloped his lips, tongue flicking out to tease his clit.

Victor sucked on his clit before working down to his folds, tonguing and prodding at the mess between them. He flirted with Yuuri’s plush pussy, kissing the lips as if he’d kiss Yuuri’s. Yuuri cried out above him, hands grabbing Victor’s hair as he continued to eat him out, the salty-sweet flavour of their essence bursting all over his palate. The tip of his tongue pressed against Yuuri’s clit again, rubbing and massaging the nub before it moved back down to flick out at each lip, tugging gently between his teeth. “Nnnnghhh!” Yuuri sobbed, hips riding back against Victor’s mouth. Victor wrapped his lips once more around Yuuri’s cunt, and with one last suck, he pulled another orgasm from Yuuri. “Ahh! Ahhhnnnn Victor!” Yuuri preened above him, coming for the third time that night, though not as strongly as before. 

Legs clamped around Victor’s head, hands held him in place as Yuuri came, his cunt squeezing out every drop of fluid into Victor’s mouth. When Victor came back up, his face was shiny with Yuuri’s come and he hovered over Yuuri, pulling him in for a kiss. Yuuri’s tongue forced open Victor’s lips, eager for a taste of their juice. Victor, of course, obliged. Yuuri keened at the salty sweetness that filled his mouth as Victor pushed the fluid into Yuuri’s mouth, who swallowed contently. 

_“Vkusno.”_ Murmured Victor against his lips before pulling back, a chain of come connecting their lips, swollen and plump and wet, before it promptly snapped. “So, Yuuri Katsuki,” Victor said as he towered above Yuuri, one hand reaching to cup his cheek as his nose brushed against Yuuri’s, “care to let me take you out some time?”

It’s an offer Yuuri absolutely cannot refuse.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this please leave me a comment I'd really appreciate it! <3
> 
> Don’t forget to join me and Psi on [discord here! ](https://discord.gg/6kJbbUA) We post lots of teasers! You can also follow me on [Twitter!](https://mobile.twitter.com/MiraiMagical) where I also post teasers and announcements!
> 
> [Yuuri's Dress](https://www.instagram.com/p/B3sEVsAJag2/?igshid=b2uakldtyhe6)


End file.
